1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved backlight module, more particularly to a double-sided backlight module that provides a single light source for simultaneously displaying screens on both upper and lower liquid crystal display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a cross-sectional view of a backlight module of a general liquid crystal display panel according to a prior art is illustrated. An assembly of a whole backlight module comprises a reflective mask 1, a light source, a diffuser 2, an optical film 3, and a liquid crystal display panel 4 installed outwardly in sequence; wherein the light source could be a linear, a U-shaped or other continuously bent lamp 5 installed between the reflective mask 1 and the diffuser 2 with an appropriate distance apart. The display effect of the liquid crystal module depends on the light emitted by each lamp 5, and the diffuser 2 and the optical film 3 provide a function of diffusing the passing light to improve the bright and dark band areas occurred on the liquid crystal display panel at the position facing each lamp, where no light is produced.
However, the light of the lamp 5 is diffused in all directions. Since the liquid crystal display panel 4 is located only at one side of the backlight module, therefore the light diffused towards the backside of the lamp can be reflected by the reflective mask 1, and the light can be diffused from the liquid crystal module to achieve the display effect. Such arrangement loses part of the light when reflecting the light of the light source, and thus lowering the light application rate and only providing a single-sided display function, which has not fully used the light.